


Home is where You Are

by DevilBeneathHerFeet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute fluff happening here, F/M, Vergil and Dante are mentioned, Vergil has some catching up to do, being brats, buggers are still in the Underworld, love it, they better come out at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBeneathHerFeet/pseuds/DevilBeneathHerFeet
Summary: Begins right after DMC5, where Nero and Nico head home after the battle in Red Grave City.It’s near midnight, and they got caught up battling some odd demons that decided to appear at the ridge of the island. They were late already, so Nero was beginning to grow impatient.At this point he’s tired and hungry and he just wants to hold Kyrie in his arms.





	Home is where You Are

It was nearly midnight when they finally arrived, and Nero was sure that the boys would wake up from the sound of Nico’s van. Julio, Carlo And Kyle we’re restless sleepers at times. Kyrie slept through a lot, which brought a smile to Nero’s face at the thought of it. When it rolled into the garage, the engine sputtered and cracked before shutting off. “Finally,” Nico whined, the driver door letting out a groan as it opened. When she stretched her limbs, she let out a tiny squeak. “Welp. Back to my research.”

A wave of excitement rushed through Nero and he took no care to close the van door when he got out. Nico said some words but Nero was already out the door and into the house.

The lights were off with only a lamp illuminating an end table in the living room. Kyrie wasn’t there, but he saw she had been reading a new book, and he recognized her signature feather bookmark tucked inside. She joked and said it was an angel feather when Julio asked about it one day. It stuck after that. He traced the spine of the book before placing it back and moved to the kitchen, hoping she would be there. It was empty.

_Damn, she must be asleep._

Ideas of how to wake her up filled his mind and he grinned. Maybe he’d slip in bed and hug her close. Or maybe he’d gently shake her awake and kiss her. Hell, maybe he should just bust through the door and announce his presence, letting the kids tackle him in hugs and excited squeals while his love kissed him over and over and—

“Nero?”

He spun around on his heel, boots still on—He realized this just then and was sure Kyrie would scold him for it. But instead, the chestnut haired woman ignored it and leapt towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt warmth. Nero breathed a shaking sigh. Relief hit him the moment their skin touched, and his left arm wrapped around her tightly. “Kyrie,” he breathed out before inhaling her scent in her neck. She was there. She was safe. He was finally home. “Nero, I missed you,” he could hear her voice shake, realizing his girl had tears flowing from her cheeks. “Don’t cry, Kyrie. I’m here.” “That’s why I’m crying.” She laughed gently with a sniffle. “I’m happy you’re home.”

They leaned back from each other and he couldn’t stop himself when he leaned back down for a kiss. He dreamt of this moment whenever he slept in the van, daydreamed of it whenever he was out on a job, wished he could do over and over and over. Kyrie’s mouth opened the moment their lips connected and he wanted to devour her right then and there. His left hand reached the back of her head as his new human arm pulled her lower half close to him. Kyrie nearly broke the kiss with a giggle when he gave her bottom a little squeeze.

But her body suddenly froze and she did rip her mouth from him. He was going to ask what was wrong just before her hand snaked around to touch his right hand, his newly human one. “Oh.” Nero chuckled lightly, bringing it up so she could look at it. She let out an audible gasp and touched his fingers. “You...”

“I got it back shortly after that phone call with you,” Nero chuckled to himself. “I say it was you that helped me.”

That sent a light blush to her cheeks. “How?” “It appeared right before I Devil Triggered.” Kyrie was shocked, once more. “You what?”

In perfect timing, blue angelic wings materialized behind him. Kyrie jumped lightly, but settled when Nero chuckled. “I’d fully change, but I don’t want to wake up the boys.” He watched her hazel eyes switch between both wings behind him, noticing the gleam of excitement, and her smile widened when one of his special wings have her a gentle wave. “You mean... you can Trigger? Just like Dante?”

Nero nodded and one of his wings pressed a clawed hand against her back. It felt warm to the touch as he pulled her back to his chest. “Stronger, too. Don’t tell him that, though.”

Kyrie looked up to his glowing eyes and fear never reached her. People would say he looked demonic, inhuman, but Kyrie would say Nero looked... like Nero. Like everything else about him, she felt comfort. “I’m proud of you, Nero.”

Kyrie was too close to him for him to scratch his nose, so his body made an odd twitch as he chuckled. “Thank you. I am too.”

“I’m proud of you dealing with your family, too.”

Realization kicked in for Nero, when he remembered about his uncle and father, now trapped in the Underworld. “So many things happened when I was gone,” he breathed. The glow in his eyes began to fade, as well as the wings behind him. “Well, how about we talk when we eat?”

Nero frowned “it’s late.”

“I know you’re hungry, and I still have leftovers.”

Nero’s heart fluttered. She was always so caring, and she knew him so well. Better than he knew himself. Kyrie set up their dinner after she said her hellos to Nico—she was already deep in her work in the garage. The song bird took leftovers and heated them up on the stove while Nero couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He hugged her from behind, resting his head against hers as they swayed back and forth. She hummed a song, one of Nero’s favourites, and he felt so comforted. He felt like he belonged.

They sat at the table quietly and talked. Nothing too deep, nothing stressful, they just talked about things. It first started out by Nero complimenting her new skirt, then the conversation slid to her telling him the new market friend she met a few days ago. The entire time they spoke and while Nero ate, Kyrie held on to Nero’s new hand. She stroked a thumb over his knuckles, both hands touching his skin, even reaching up to take some dirt out of his hair—his hair looked like beige highlight was placed in his roots from the dust. She was shocked how his hand turned from his normal arm to devil limb, to nothing, to a mechanical engineered device, then finally back to the limb he always wanted. She remembered his devil arm mostly, from how long they’ve been together, and his attachments he had for his lost limb had grown on her as well. Having a devil arm was a trope specifically for Nero, and seeing it gone was still an odd thing to see.

But this?

This suited him the best.

Nero missed her cooking. So much. The dish he was eating consisted of little ingredients, a dish passed down from Kyrie’s family’s traditions. So simple, but so damn good. He rolled the pasta in his fork before slurping it down with a hum.

“I missed you,” he said, his voice directing to the bowl in front of him. Then he glanced at her on his right and he grinned. “Missed you, too, Kyrie.”

She huffed out a laugh, a hand stroking his forearm. “I’m glad you enjoy it. Julio asked me if you were coming home soon. He wanted to make breakfast for you.”

Nero grinned wide. The kid had a big heart. “How are they doing?”

“Good. School has been better for all of them. Kyle got rid of the bully that was bothering him.”

Nero hummed a laugh as he chewed. “Kicked his ass, I hope.”

“No,” she frowned at him “they talked it out.”

”Darn.” He swallowed his food. “I thought my training with him would at least pay something off.” Kyrie shook her head and Nero chuckled, obvious that he was joking. All in all, he was proud of Kyle. It was harder to use words to negotiate than it was to use fists. He was a strong child.

 

There were some silence between them before words left his mouth. “Can’t believe Vergil is my dad.” Suddenly, he felt like he was full, and the food in his bowl didn’t seem as appetizing. Kyrie saw the frown on his face, the dread in his eyes as he stared down at his near empty bowl, and she gently squeezed his arm. “How do you feel about it?”

“Happy? I guess?” He looked up to the ceiling, trying to find the words. “I’m happy I found my blood family, and I’m happy that I’m not alone in being a half demon, but...”

“But...?”

“It’s so awkward.” He starts, licking his lips. “My father, the man who took off my arm, stands next to me like it never even happened. My uncle, Dante, probably knew this whole secret from the start and decided not to fucking tell me.”

“Nero...”

“Sorry.” His shoulders sagged. “I know what to do. I followed what you told me. There’s just this... odd feeling around them now and I can’t get it out of my head. Problem is, they’re stuck in the Underworld now. Both of them went to cut down the tree.”

“So now the feelings are still here while they’re gone.” She added.

Nero slowly nodded, thankful that she understood. She always understood. “It’ll work out,” she said to him. They’ve been speaking in a hushed tone ever since Nero walked into the house, but her whisper felt like a butterfly breeze against his cheek. So gentle, patient, and oh so caring. “They will come back, Nero. And when they do, you can talk to them. Like you talk to me.”

Nero looked at her, finally, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Kyrie always knew what to say, learning words of wisdom from her parents. She taught their orphaned children with skill and patience and it shown. Nero was lucky to have a woman like her—why she’d chose him was beyond his thinking.

Nero could tell her body was tired after a hard day’s work, but he could still see strength in those eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” That made his girlfriend blush.

Nero couldn’t stop himself from leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Thank you.“ He wanted to say so many things. Thank her for being with him, thank her for the food she always made, thank her for loving him, forgiving all the bullshit he’s done, for all the times he promised her he’d be home for dinner but arrive the next morning tattered in blood and ruined clothes... She was too good for him.

Nero was never a man of words, and it was difficult for him to let out his feelings, so he did the best thing he could do.

He kissed her with the softness he never thought he had until he met her. His new arm gripped her chair before sliding it closer to his own, and it made a groaning noise across the house. Kyrie shushed him, but still kissed his lips. He could feel a growl in his throat when she touched the sensitive spot in the back of his neck—the spot only Kyrie was allowed to touch. Both hands gripped her waist, thumbs brushing past the hem of her shirt to touch her skin. He missed her smooth skin, the vanilla lotion she’d use every day that scent a waft through his nose once in a while. His abdomen flinched when she touched his bare skin but slowly retracted back. Her hands were warm and he felt so cold without her.

 

The dim lit room was interrupted with the main light turned on. Nero growled, closing his eyes tight as Kyrie parted from him. “Oops. Sorry, y’all.” Nico giggled as she sped past them and to the stove. “Can I have seconds, Kyrie?”

“Of course,” he could hear the smile on her voice. The moment his eyes was adjusted he opened them to look at the side of Kyrie’s face. Her eyes were still beaming, happiness glittering within. “How’s your research going?” Kyrie asked gently, making sure not to disturb the kids upstairs. Surely they’ve been rolling around by the noise already.

“Good. Gonna take a break tonight.” Nico smiled back and smiled wider when Nero flicked his eyes to her. “Good to be home.”

“This was needed,” Nero added. Nico nodded, putting the lid back on the pot. “I’ll take an early bed. Night y’all.” Nico left abruptly with her food, and it was weird for her to take an “early bed” because he understood how her research was important. That, and she realized he cut him off from picking Kyrie and putting her on his lap.

_Then again..._

He turned to his girlfriend to see her off her seat. And working in the kitchen.

 _Damn_.

He stood from his seat and adjusted his shirt, realizing Kyrie pulled it up while touching him. It was halfway up his body, exposing his skin. Blush hit his cheeks. How much did Nico see? No wonder she bolted out.

Kyrie was about to start cleaning his bowl when he took her waist and pulled her away from the sink. “Nero,” she whispered to him in a warning. That warning turned to a pleasured noise when his lips met her neck. “I’ll do that tomorrow morning,” he whispered against her skin. “Please, Kyrie, I want to lay in bed with you.”

 

The bedroom felt smaller before. Nero used to joke to Kyrie that she gave away the master bedroom for the children. Now, the moment he walked into the room, it felt as if the room was his kingdom. The bed was perfectly placed at the other end, waiting. Like a throne for his king, it sat there and called for his presence.

Nero collapsed into the sheets, the last bit of exhaustion overwhelming him. His energy depleted, water dousing the flame. He inhaled and felt complete comfort. Nero missed the silk bedsheets that were too expensive, but he bought them anyways. He missed the soft pillow under his head. He missed his girlfriend laying next to him every night.

Nero could feel Kyrie slip into the bed with him, covering him with the bedsheet. He could feel her warmth of her hand on his right arm, the soft breath against his neck, but he couldn’t remember anything else after that. Sleep overwhelmed him and he found himself drifting off as he mumbled something to her.

 

Dreaming was easy enough for him. He dreamt of everything, of his father removing his arm, of the demons that circled him the first time he fought with one limb, the danger of the portal opened by his father, and the final battle between them. However, through the dangers and scares of the dream Nero wouldn’t wake up from them. Nightmare or not, he felt safe with Kyrie in his arms outside of his dream realm. He’d feel himself drifting out of sleep, then plunge back in once he smelled her vanilla scented hair.

 

When he finally woke, the sun filtered through the closed curtains. He could hear the sounds of early Fortuna through the opened window, birds chirping and people chattering away. Nero tried to move his left arm to scratch an itch on the back of his head but it was blocked by something. When his cold blue eyes opened, he saw Kyrie’s head using it as a pillow. He was surprised, usually she’d be up by now and doing her morning routine.

He lifted his other arm, the foreign object that he needed to get used to, and moved hair from her face with simple, human fingers.

_You’re so beautiful._

Kyrie stirred a little, and he wondered if she’d wake up, but she pulled herself towards his chest like a magnet, an arm draped over his side. Nero smiled through his drowsiness and his right arm roamed over her waist. Fingers slipped under his shirt she was wearing and...

_Oooh, lace panties._

His movements made Kyrie move in his arms and Nero couldn’t change the smile on his face. When there was a warm set of lips against his neck, he spoke with a rough voice. “Morning, beautiful.”

Kyrie hummed an answer to him and her hot breath against his skin sent a purr through his chest.

“I missed this,” he breathed, his hand caressing the dip of her waist. There was movement outside the door; the kids were awake. Nero was tempted to open the door and surprise them, but the bed was so damn comfy. Kyrie seemed to think the same thing as she snuggled tight against his chest.

“I missed _you_.” He sighed while his hand drifted higher up her back.

Kyrie’s scars bothered her in such a way she would never wear a backless shirt, but Nero would kiss and touch them as much as he could. They reminded him of what he could have lost, what he can’t lose. Kyrie was his life.

So he traced the small scar across her shoulder blades with a thumb, the rest of his fingers enjoying the warmth of her small back. They reached upwards to her neck—

“I’m ticklish,” she warned him, her voice suddenly awake.

Nero smirked. “I know.” And kept toying with the back of her neck.

Kyrie’s body convulsed when he hit her ticklish spot, and she let out a squeal. She tried to get out of his grasp, but the arm that was her pillow had been holding her lower back to stop her.

Nero chuckled loud, enjoying the sound bouncing off the bedroom walls. These were moments he would never forget, the quiet, simple times where he would open himself to her... and she would do the same.

Through the sound of bedsheets shifting and Kyrie’s legs flailing underneath them, as well as the evil laughter from her boyfriend, the bedroom door burst open.

Nero and Kyrie jumped and three children were on top of him before he could even register what had happened.

“Nero! You’re home!” Julio yelled from the pile.

“Did you kick demon butt?” Another said—Kyle.

“Did you get any weapons?” Carlo asked.

“Your arm! It’s back!”

“Did you rip it from from another demon?”

Kyrie was still giggling when Nero sat up, Carlo’s arms still wrapped around his neck in a death hug. “Alright, alright.” The smile on the man’s face never left as he peeled the kids off of him. “Story time _after_ breakfast.”

“Can you tell us how you got your arm back?” The youngest asked.

Nero glanced to his side to see Kyrie laying beside him, eyes glued to his. The woman smiled wider, making him mirror the same.

“Definitely.”

 

Nero had never imagined having a family such as this. He imagined living alone, maybe having his own shop with Dante, but he never expected to be living in a house with his beautiful girlfriend and adopted children.

Fuck, Kyrie seemed like an Angel from heaven. She saved him more than once. She helped him be who he is today. This seemed all too normal for a life he had lived.

At a young age Nero knew he was different—the white hair and devil arm gave that away—He was bullied at school and pushed around but he never backed down. Not when it came to Kyrie.

As he looked at his girlfriend, Nero told himself that he would strive for more of this normal life. He loved waking up early with her. He loved working with her in the orphanage. He loved chilling in the garage and helping Nico out with the van or her prototypes. Nero wanted more of this.

And as he got dressed for the day, while Kyrie was away for the moment, Nero quietly picked up the little blue box hidden in the back of his dresser. He told himself, as he watched his girlfriend brushing her hair in the bathroom, that he would be a better man. He would watch the temper and work harder on jobs to be able to support his family. Maybe one day he’ll get the courage to bend on one knee for her...

_Baby steps, Nero._

But right now, he had to get up for the day and spend it with Kyrie, Nico and the kids.

It’s all he ever wanted, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Not so sure what their house looks like, but I’m glad they moved from an apartment to a bigger house. Shows how much responsibility they got to care for their children. Also. The kids are ADORABLE and I love them.


End file.
